The Doom Club (AU)
by Princess mAlice
Summary: Something sinister is happening at Death Academy, from the corrupt Student Council to the secret society called The Razors. Maka tries to get to the bottom of these incidents while trying to save her unpopular club and competing with her rival Soul Evans. WARNING; dark content/blood
1. The Student Council

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater/Soul Eater Not or any of it's characters.  
_

 **The Doom Club**

* * *

Death Academy's annual club introduction ceremony was beginning. Maka was glad that she went with her modest black pleated skirt and moss green dress shirt adorned with skull cuff links. Her outfit looked fresh out of the wardrobe of a Student Council member. The tall, tan and handsome son of Death Academy's Headmaster stepped onto the podium, introducing himself as the Student Council President. Maka was relieved he finally had the sense to dye those three ridiculous white streaks black like the rest of his hair; he was now complete perfection. Maka listened to his speech for a bit, tuning out every once in a while. She remembered when his legal name was Death the Kid. Death the Kid at 17 years old with his well-defined muscles beneath his tux made him more like Death the Man, Maka thought drooling a little. The students of Death Academy were to refer to him simply as Death or Death Junior if his father was present to avoid confusion. Death cleared his throat, "Now we will introduce this year's Student Council Vice President. Let's not forget she has the highest marks throughout all of Death City!"

"Was it really necessary to mention that?" Maka mumbled, extremely annoyed.

"You're just jealous that you're second best." Desdemona, a member of Maka's club said turning around to sneer at Maka, flipping her red hair haughtily as she faced forward again. Maka glared at the back of Desdemona. Maka eyed the short blonde that made her way to the podium. She was wearing a white Victorian style dress with the Death family crest across the neckline. She didn't understand how she was able to get away with wearing their family crest, she was not of the Death lineage. The girl was a mere freshman, but most likely attained the position of Vice President due to her noble connections and monetary bribery. Maka hated people that got everything handed to them on a silver plate without one ounce of hard work. The second she opened her arrogant mouth, she tried to sound like she was grateful for her position, but it was very clear she was looking down on everyone, openly insulting them, but masking it with a phony display of humility.

"Greetings, students of Death Academy! I, Anya Hepburn am honored to be this year's Vice President! I promise to always look out for the less fortunate commoners here at Death Academy…" Maka heard an obnoxious shout from the back of the auditorium. "HA! Who here is stupid enough to call Black Star… no THE Black Star a 'commoner'!? Black Star is anything, but common! He is COMMON-LESS!" Someone else hisses,"That's not even a word, you idiot! It's uncommon, but considering its you it'd be better to say you have no common sense!"

"Who do they think they are! Hey, who is that anyway?"

"You deaf bastard! Weren't you listening, she said her name was Anya Hepburn!"

"Ahhh! Froot Loop's sister!"

"What who the hell is that? Gah, who cares just shut up already!" Maka heard muffled protesting, a bang, and then silence. No one even bothered to turn around, they all knew it was Black Star making a scene. That idiot would never change. Anya curtsied and smiled in such a way that made several boys weak at the knees, but her eyes were condescending, "Then we have our Council Treasurer Hyde Jekyll and Council Secretary Nakatsukasa Tsubaki."

"Wow her tits are even bigger in person." A male student sighed dreamily.

"I know right that picture does her no justice."

They were talking about the peeping tom incident last year. The incident had involved three male students whom had snuck into the girl's dorm and snapped nude pictures of Tsubaki in the bathhouse. The pictures had then proceeded to be group texted to the entire eleventh grade student body and even sold to other graders for a fee. However, only two of the three male students were caught and suspended. Their names were Ryuuta Yagi and Sinbad Soothsayer. "I paid ¥7,800 just to look at her left tit!" Another piped up, bragging about it. Maka spun around armed with a hateful death glare. If looks could kill those boys would have been reduced to a bloody mess on the floor. "You filthy, disgusting pigs. You're absolutely repulsive."

A pair of hazy, blood eyes bore into hers beneath ashen white bangs. A slow smirk spread across the pale teen's features. "How sweet of you, B. You're not so bad yourself." His eyes were twice as red than usual, he was clearly very high: Maka's ex-best friend Soul Eater Evans.


	2. The Black Star Club

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater/Soul Eater Not! and any of its's characters._

 **The Doom Club**

Maka tried to feign indifference, but she hadn't seen Soul in over 6 months. She knew surprise showed on her face. "You know this rude one, Evans?" A rather tall and buff foreigner snarled. He scrutinized Maka with one bright green eye; the left was covered with an eye-patch. Maka recovered from her initial surprise and returned to glaring. She refused to show this Russian Schwarzenegger a single drop of fear no matter how intimidating his buzz cut looked.

"Yeah. Maka Albarn, but I call her B for short." Soul explained, not really caring more or less."Oh, B for bitch?" The foreign student had trouble pronouncing the letter "B," it came out sounding like _bey._ You know this _beytch_ … this _beyy…ch_?

"Nah, Vlad…" Don't say it. Maka quickly shook her head no, frantic and searching for any sign of compassion in Soul's eyes. She found no such weakness. Soul's expression darkening and he smiled at her sadistically realizing the total damage he was able to deal, he nodded his head as if to say o _h hell yes._ "B for B-cup." Maka's cheeks flared bright red in utter mortification. She tried to retort back, but only succeeded in holding her breath most likely beginning to turn maroon and plum shades due to oxygen loss. In a last ditch attempt to save any face she had left, she whipped her head forward ignoring the mocking laughter behind her.

"Don't worry about them, Maka." It was the shy, but kind girl Maka had grown fond of in her club. Her name was was Love Yamada. "Thank you, Love." Maka smiled at her."Shut up, Cursed One!" The other boy next to Soul called out. Maka frowned. She wanted to deny what the boy had said, but it was true. Love's real name literally was a curse. Anyone that mentioned it got rejected by their crush or cheated on by their spouse right after speaking it. The legend went that the curse could only be broken if the boy that Love cared about professed his feelings to her and said her real name. However, no such thing happened, not to mention Love was deathly afraid of men. Love tugged on her short orange bangs. That's what she always did when she felt uncomfortable. Thankfully, the teasing died down. Death the Kid- er Death stepped onto the podium again. "We will now begin this year's club introductions."

Death reached into a large, black magician's hat. "First up we have the..." He took out a piece of paper from within the hat. "Black Star Club." There was a large amount of groaning and complaining from the audience. "YES! YES, BLACK STAR CLUB IS MAKING THEIR WAY TO THE STAGE!" Black Star shoved his way to the front of the auditorium using unnecessary brute force, knocking down the unsuspecting, naive freshmen down like bowling pins. "Black Star Club is here!" Black Star yelled once he was on the stage, even though everyone could clearly see that. He hadn't changed much. He was still deeply tanned, fairly short and with those teal Naruto-styled spikes. He claimed that Naruto had copied him and not the other way around. Yes, a fictional anime character would definitely copy a narcissistic high school nobody that flunked eleventh grade three times. Not to mention, his entire appearance of his hair, muscle shirt full of swears, spike bracelets and casual attire managed to somehow violate the dress code rules from A through Z. It would have almost been impressive if it weren't so stupid.

"It's against the rules to name a club after yourself." Death informed him.

"What nobody ever told me that!"


	3. The Razors

_Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater/Soul Eater Not! and any of its characters._

* * *

 **The Doom Club**

"That's because you only listen to the sound of your own voice!" Someone in the audience yelled and everyone burst out laughing. "What was that?! Black Star wasn't listening!" Death cleared his throat. "Ahem, well now you do know. Also one member is not enough for a club to be started. You need at least five members to be considered."

"Black Star is worth 10 club members!" Black Star declared proudly. Death face palmed. "You're making a fool out of yourself Black Star. Just get off the stage already." Black Star raised his fist to hit the Student Council President. "Black Star is no fool!" The security seemed to materialize from nothing and dragged Black Star whom now began fighting tooth and nail away from the stage. "You can return after you have an appropriate club name with at least five club members." Death dismissed him. "The next club we will be introducing is..." He takes out another strip of paper. "The Razors."

"See you later, B." Soul whispered in Maka's ear as he brushed by, making her shiver. The first of the members to reach the stage was the tall foreigner that laughed at Maka earlier. The one called Vlad. Soul followed closely after, along with three other boys and two girls. Maka didn't know who they were. "Would the leader of The Razors please come forward?"Soul stepped forward, hands shoved down his pockets. "Are you aware that your club does not have the word 'club' at the end?" Death asked.

"The rules don't say a club has to say 'club' at the end."

"The rules do not say a club _doesn't_ have to say 'club' at the end."

"Then what's the problem?" Soul asked unfazed. "The rules don't say a club needs the word 'the' in its name either. "A cricket noise was heard. Death coughed, "Well the club leader is Evans Soul. The club members are Hepburn Gwendolyn, Soothsayer Sinbad, Thunder Vladimir, Yagi Ryuuta and Yamamoto Ume. Maka recognized the blue haired teen to be Sinbad Soothsayer from the peeping tom incident. The other, Ryuuta-something had a much lesser presence. Which one was he supposed to be again? Sinbad suddenly looked at Maka, holding eye contact longer than three seconds. He winked at her. Ew… Maka thought, turning away. She didn't want a pervert's attention.

"The club leader will now provide his club introduction speech." Death handed the mic over to Soul. Soul pulled a crumpled up paper out of his suit pocket. He looked kind of charming in that suit with his purple tie. His hair was a little unkempt, but it somehow worked for him. Maka shook her head quickly, denying it. Wait, what am I thinking?!"Hi, my name is Soul Eater Evans." Soul said, eyes glued to the paper reading a speech that had obviously never been rehearsed. "The Razors is a very cool club and you should join it because it's…" Soul frowned a little, holding the paper at an angle as if his own handwriting was too sloppy to read. "Oh, because it's very cool. We do cool things once you take the oath."

That was the worst speech Maka had ever heard. How could she have ever thought he looked charming even for just a second? It should have been a crime to say "cool" that many times in a speech. "Yes, well make sure to join The Razors. That is, if you're even interested." Death mumbled sarcastically.


	4. The Old Maka

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater/Soul Eater Not! or its characters!

* * *

 **The Doom Club**

Maka's back was starting to hurt from the hard metal chair she was sitting on. She was excited to introduce her club, but wasn't particularly interested in what any of the other clubs had to offer, especially not in these back-breaking chairs. Tsubaki walked over to Death and whispered into his ear. "Talk dirty to me, eh?" A freshman behind Maka whispered. She was getting sick of all these horny boys. They should just all be set on fire. Death looked like he was arguing with Tsubaki over something, probably about the rules. He sighed into the mic. "Will the Black Star Club please come to the stage?"

Black Star hopped onto the stage, tape across his mouth and rope tied around his arms, restraining him. That was actually pretty tame compared to the usual chains they usually restrained him in. Tsubaki must have had words with him earlier. Three freshman walked onto the stage after, followed by a shuffling Krona Gorgon. Maka was surprised that he associated with Black Star. Then again Maka didn't associate with Soul either. The freshman seemed to cower at the sight of Black Star. It was evident that he forced them to join his club against their will. Those poor, poor... stupid freshmen. Krona looked terrified too, but he always looked that way.

"Have you given your club an appropriate name?" Death asked exasperatedly, obviously not expecting Black Star back so soon. "Y-yes, we h-have..." One of the freshman answered him. "Well, spit it out already!" She turned toward the audience, addressing us. "We are The Mischief and Madness Club."

The girl looked familiar. She was fair skinned, had bone-straight black hair that was tied in two high pigtails. She was of average height and was wearing the school uniform. "Are you the club leader?" Death asked. The girl looked at the other freshmeat, I mean freshmen for answers. They all shook their heads in terror after they stopped staring at the now rabid looking Black Star. Krona seemed to be talking to himself in his own schizophrenic world, clawing at his own arms. What a freak. "I guess I am, I mean I-I am. Uh, my name is Tsugumi Harudori." Death droned off the names of the students in The Mischief and Madness Club. Maka tuned out her speech. She really didn't like that girl, she reminded her of the old Maka with her hair in pigtails and ribbons like that. Before she knew it, Love was grabbing her by the arm. "C'mon, The Doom Club has been called."

Maka recalled what they had discussed last night at Sunday's house. "But Maka will four members be enough to make a club?" Sunday asked, flipping through the TV channels, making a disgusted noise as another commercial doted on Bruce Jenner's switch to Caitlyn Jenner. Maka sympathized with her, she didn't care more or less about the transition, she just wished the media would stop obsessing over it like it was the only thing to talk about.

"We'll put in for the minimum of five club members." Maka answered. "But Soul is not a part of The Doom Club anymore." Sunday countered, she always started her sentences with "but" or "rad," it was just her thing. "I know that, but I'm sure we can find his old TDC hoodie at Doomwill. We'll just tell them that our fifth member is sick and bring in his hoodie as proof we have enough members for a club. After that we have one week to get enough members before the Student Council checks club attendance."

"But Maka that's cheating." Sunday was right. The old Maka would never cheat. The old Maka had a strong sense of justice, always went by the book, and sacrificed her all for the ones she cared about, Maka reflected. "What's that wistful look on your face for? You look constipated." Desdemona sneered interrupting Maka's flashback. "Come on let's go." Maka said. Oh right, the old Maka was dead.


	5. The Doom Club

**The Doom Club**

This was finally her time to shine. Maka barely noticed the people she walked past, ignoring the elbowing and the whispering she got from others. Maka smiled widely at Death. He looked very tired. He was currently staring at the uneven microphone, trying to straighten it to a perfect right angle. The Razors and The Mischief and Madness Club were both seated to the left side of the stage. Death didn't notice Maka until she cleared her throat. His yellow eyes lit up, eyebrows raising slightly and finally smiled back. Maka had read many books on body language; _when a guy raised his eyebrows a little that meant he liked what he saw._ Maka batted her eyelashes next, parting her mouth a little just like the book said to do. "Are you okay, Maka?" Death asked with concern on his face "Never better." Maka said breezily, not breaking eye contact. Death uncomfortably tugged on his tie to straighten it. "Hey, Maka you don't have enough club members you know." Maka smiled brightly. "I know one of us is out sick."

"That may be so, but the rules-"

"Here is her Doom Club hoodie, like the rest of us have. Would I lie when I have the proof right here?" Maka held up the purple hoodie with the club insignia of a mushroom cloud from an atomic blast photo shopped behind Van Gogh's famous "The Scream" emblazoned on the front.

"It has an insignia on it and everything. I know how much you love insignias."

"I do love a symmetrical insignia..." Death started to get distracted by the perfect symmetry on it. "Do you want to hold it?" She offered him the hoodie. That shut him up. Death snatched it quickly and gazed at it dreamily.

"Hello, my name is Maka Albarn! I am the leader of The Doom Club! The rest of our members are Child Desdemona, Soothsayer Sunday, and Yamada Love. Unlike most clubs we don't have any initiations, oaths or any other forms of HAZING." Maka sent Soul a pointed look when she mentioned hazing. He was busy talking to the Irish girl in his club, the one by the name Gwendolyn. He had his arm around the back of her chair. Why wasn't he paying attention to her? Why did that make her so mad?

"We accept anybody and everybody. Some of our activities include dreamwalking, talking to the dead and channeling our soul's potential. We have nothing TO HIDE." Maka glared at Soul when she said 'to hide', who finally noticed and smirked. "There will be one seance per month and we have a 90% accuracy rate. Not to mention, our sweaters glow in the dark! Please join The Doom Club today! Thank you!"Maka ended her speech and formally bowed at the end. She was confident that many would join The Doom Club and it would be officially approved by the Student Council next week. Unfortunately, the only available seat was in the last row next to Soul Evans. Love looked at Maka with pity before sitting in the chairs on the other side of the stage with Sunday and Desdemona. Maka pretended that she didn't notice or care at all that she would be stuck with Soul.

"See, I told you I'd see you later." Soul said once Maka had settled. Maka ignored him only looking straight ahead. She tried to focus on The Bible Club that just came up in their Amish get-up. They were explaining that Black Star was a living example of the demon possessed. "Hey, B. I know that you can hear me." Soul started buzzing like a bee. "B... B... B. Buzz buzz her boobs are as small as a-"

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" Maka finally screamed at him. Everyone looked at her like she just spread the news that she was impregnated by a three-headed alien and decided to keep the baby. "Whoa. No need to get insane on me. One Krona is more than enough."

"What do you want from me?" Maka said through clenched teeth."I was just wondering why Death the Kid is molesting my hoodie." Maka snapped her head in his direction. "What he's not-" Death was caressing the hoodie and cooing, "Who's symmetrical? You are... You are. Yes, you areee." Maka grimaced. It did look incriminating. "Whatever. Soul you are so immature. Death is a man and a man does what pleases him." Soul burst out laughing. "You call that a 'man'? He is the girliest, most uncool KID I have ever met. Ask anyone in his gym class, his dick is so small that-"

"Excuse me!" Maka frowned at him. She was extremely embarrassed and uncomfortable at this direction of conversation. "I'm a lady! I don't talk about vulgar things like that!"

"Holy shit are you seriously blushing right now? You have a thing for Kid?"

"His name is Death!" Maka corrected, ignoring his question. "Whatever. I know that you don't have enough members and are pretending that MY old Doom Club hoodie belongs to a fake person. The Razors are going to murder your club. I'll make sure no one joins your loser club and you really will be doomed." Soul said darkly, getting in her face. Maka always got scared whenever he got close up to her when he was high. His eyes were so red it made him look evil. "Yeah right." Maka tried not to feel threatened. "My speech was 10 thousand times better than your Neolithic level presentation."

"What the hell is that?" Maka and Soul stared each other down for the remainder of the ceremony. They were staring so long that others nearby thought they were going to make out at any moment.

* * *

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater or Soul Eater Not!_


	6. The Dreamwalker

AN/ Reviews please! :)

Disclaimer: Do ont own Soul Eater or Soul Eater Not!

* * *

 **The Doom Club**

Maka licked the last of the crumbs from her grilled cheese sandwich off her lips. She wiped her hands on the front of her red and blue flannel pajamas. Maka was sitting in a dark room in front circular iron table that was knee length. The drapes were drawn and the only source of light were two black candles in the center of the iron table. The room consisted of the Doom Club members; Maka in baggy, flannel pajamas, Desdemona dressed like she was about to go clubbing, Sunday in a modest nightgown and Love in gray sweats. The club members were positioned haphazardly around the table, all with their legs crossed Indian style on top of black cushions.

"Alright, I know everyone knows what Dreamwalking is, but according to the rules I'm required to explain it every year. You see Dreamwalking is when you send your soul into another person's dream and experience what they're dreaming. It's hard to pinpoint its exact date of origin, but we estimate Dreamwalking started in the 15th century, created by shamans appointed by The Druid Council. Dreamwalking had allowed the elders to look into the minds of our ancestors. It was for the common good of course. This then eliminated our need for magick which led to The Great Witch Cleansing. In the 16th century, vampires perfected Dreamwalking into a forbidden practice called Hypnosis during The Great Witch Cleansing which came in handy for infiltration missions. We all know that Hypnosis is a crime against all beings and you will be stripped of your powers, memories and excommunicated back to the Human Realm if you partake in the forbidden practice. Today we use Dreamwalking to improve bonds with one another."

"We need to bring a wish for each trip. A wish is a possession belonging to the dreamer you wish to visit. It can range from a lock of their hair, article of their clothing, the closer the wish is to them, the more lucid the dream will appear. You must never bring a wish for two different people, it can cause your soul to rip in half. All wishes must be obtained with the dreamer's consent. The dreamer will not recognize the walker, even if they know one another in reality, that's just how dreams are. You need to bring a piece of reality or P.O.R. into a dream. A P.O.R. should be something that you hold special or something that you hate. The purpose of a P.O.R. is to evoke strong feelings in the walker which will thus awaken them. You must never sleep or eat food in another's dream or you will be trapped there forever. You must never touch the dreamer of the dream or you will become bound to them. We don't have any existing records on what happens to a dreamer or a walker once they become bound. You must exit a dream when everything starts to turn white which is a warning that the dreamer is about to awaken."

Love spoke up after Maka's explanation, her voice somber. "Yes, those said to have failed to exit the dream before the awakening were never seen again, body and soul. Legend has it that the dreamer's subconscious eats… your soul."

No one could say anything to that. Maka took out her P.O.R., a red and green friendship bracelet. Her wish was a pen from Death, and he was very happy to depart with the crooked thing. Maka was so happy that he consented to her walking in his dream. "I could use a second opinion on how symmetrical my castle is." He had said to her.

Desdemona sat across from Maka, cell phone in hand and openly texting. Desdemona's hair was styled and curled by hand. The result of her efforts are perfect red ringlets, parted in the middle falling to just below her waist. She wore a mint green miniskirt that looked like it was glued to her thighs, a sheer black camisole with a very deep V. It showed off her D-cups, much to Maka's chagrin, not to mention it left nothing to the imagination.

"Desdemona, could you put your phone down for once?" Maka asked, her patience wearing thin. She had already asked the obnoxious redhead twice beforehand. The bimbo was starting to get on her nerves. "And you're supposed to wear comfortable clothing like pajamas or sweatpants when you're dreamwalking, not only for the sake of the walker, but for the sake dreamer as well." And for the sake of decency! Maka shouted in her head.

"Well, not everyone dresses like a bum. And I was just sexting Soul Evans."

What?! Maka internally screamed. Maka tried not to appear affected, but her equilibrium was completely shot. She ended up opening her mouth, only to close it again. She desperately hoped that Desdemona would think the candles flickering is what made her eye look like it was twitching... Maka knew of Soul's reputation as a playboy, but this was too much. He associated with easy whores now? I really don't know who he is anymore! Maka thought bitterly.

"Oh hell, Maka!" Desdemona chortled, relishing in Maka's misery. "I was just joking! Jesus… you look like someone just told you that your dad cheated on your mom and your folks are going to get a divorce or something!"

Desdemona's "joke" earned her three cold glares from the other members. Sunday was frowning very hard at her due to her choice of words like "Hell" and "Jesus." Love sported a rare death glare, the sweet thing just never had it in her. This was an exception however because Maka's father actually _did_ cheat on her mother and they _are_ getting a divorce. There was no way that Desdemona could have known that of course. Maka had only confided in Love about her parent's divorce. Maka was angry not only since she lied about Soul, but she said something bad about him. Even though her and Soul weren't friends anymore that didn't mean she was going to go around slandering his name now. Maka could care less about her deadbeat father, Spirit.

"But you went too far." Sunday said sternly, her dark black bangs that covered her dark eyes and most of her face made her appearance hellish.

"Yeah. Yeah. Let's just get this show on the road, already." Desdemona finally relented putting her phone down, realizing she was outnumbered.

"Everyone is comfortable, right?" Love asked nervously. "Even the little things like how you feel or what you eat can affect what type of dream you will attract."

"She's right." Maka agreed, letting Desdemona off the hook at least at the moment. "If you see any signs of a nightmare, you must exit the dream immediately." They all nodded. "Anyone in need of a bathroom break? Hungry?" All the girls shook their heads no.

"Alright, P.O.R. in one hand and your wish in the other." Maka shut her eyes, grasping Death's pen with one hand and her friendship bracelet in the other. "Take deep long breaths, calm and soothing. Clear your mind." After about 10 minutes, Maka could see purple, swirling lights with her eyes closed. What was that called again? Her mind wondered. Ah, hypnagogic visuals. Whoops, that's not clearing my mind! "Erase yourself and repeat after me. 'Leave the body, send the soul'."

They all repeated 'leave the body, send the soul."

"Soul resonance!"

"Soul resonance."

"Soul resonance…"

"Soul resonance!"


	7. The Lover

Disclaimer: Don't own. Song lyrics are from the song called "Razor by ASTR."

 **AN: Please please please review! Also guys Maka's dream will be in next chapter!**

* * *

 **The Doom Club**

There was the sound of a fresh fire crackling. It smelled like pine and moonlight. She opened her eyes and took in the forest surroundings, the roaring fire, the two logs and the sleeping bags. She sighed at the nostalgic scene in front of her. He always dreamed of their first time whenever she visited him. They always replayed that romantic memory at summer camp.

"Ryuuta… my love." She breathed, her heart racing in anticipation. A pair of warm, rough hands covered her eyes and a deep voice murmured in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "I'm right behind you."

She clutched at her skirt and rubbed her thighs together nervously. What was he going to do to her this time?

"You look so sexy." He praised, leaning in closer to nibble, dragging his teeth against her ear lobe, his hands falling to her waist, and pulling her closer. She gasped in surprise when his lips traveled lower and he harshly bit into her neck.

"Please…" She begged. "Give me free will?"

"Not going to happen." He scolded. "You know that you're bound to me. I can make you do whatever I want, whenever I want. And right now… I want." He said darkly.

"I wanted to hear o-our song first."

"I'll sing it for you, but I will have to punish you for disobeying. Are you sure you want that?"

"I'm s-sure."

He took her hand and they walked over to the campfire. They sat on one log, from one soul to another, side by side, hand in hand, heart to heart and face to face: the dreamer and walker. He opened his mouth to serenade her. "Curvy like the waves, you trace me long… long." He brought his hand to her glorious hair, and caressed the red waves. "Melting walls in place, you're catching my fall." His fingertips ghosted across her cheeks, landing gently on her lips and she closed her light brown eyes. "Lovely as it seems it won't be long… long." He slid his hand down her neck, lingering on one of its major veins. "Burning all the seeds and playing my song." He brought both of his hands to her shoulders, and brushed down her tanned arms at an excruciatingly slow pace, leaving goosebumps in its wake. "Sing my song." He growled at the end,"…Desdemona."

Suddenly and without warning, he shoved Desdemona roughly onto the ground,crawling on top of her, soiling her skirt and sullying her pristine red waves. Ryuuta's hands flew to her chest, groping tightly and pausing to rip her black camisole off, ruining the shirt. His hands are not soft or gentle, his kisses are painful, there was going to be lots of bruises and bite marks and scratches.

"Wait!" Desdemona cried. "I'm a virgin again… can you be gent-"

"I know. That's why this is your punishment." He snarled, biting her neck again.

She whimpered.


	8. The Initiation

**The Doom Club**

* * *

The familiar sensation of spinning assaulted Maka's senses. Maka only opened her eyes once the spinning finally ended. Every dream walker had their own unique traveling experience when first entering the dream; Sunday experienced artic temperatures, Love would get caught in quick sand and Desedmona said that she never experienced anything out of the ordinary. Somehow Maka didn't believe Desdemona was telling the truth.

"What about the plan?"

"It's still the same, there's just been a minor change."

Maka could hear two male voices speaking, but could not discern who they were. The voices were muffled as if they were far away. The dream was too dark with a black fog muddling the surroundings. Well, this was to be expected, the wish she had used was a mere pen from Death. His crooked pen certainly did not hold much sentimentality in his life. There was the sound of approaching footsteps, a door opening and then the fog started to clear up. A white haired boy dressed in all black stepped into what Maka now recognized to be as a custodian's closet.

"Soul…"

Her voice was not her own, but the voice of a man. Soul who is surprisingly sober turned to Maka. Although, it was Maka inside, she would not appear to be herself in the dream to others. She could be anyone the dream wanted her to be.

"What is it, Ryuu?"

Ryuu? The name seemed so familiar, but Maka couldn't quite connect the name with a face. Then a hand smacked her on the back, quite roughly enough to knock the air out of her. Maka swiveled around in anger, trying to identify the culprit. It was Sinbad Soothsayer. He smirked at her, his beady yellow eyes calculating beneath his dark-blue bangs.

"I got you again."

Maka was confused about why someone as disgusting as Sinbad was in Death's dream. "Er-Where's Death?" She blurted out before she realized it. She tried to ignore how awkward this Ryuu person's voice sounded on her.

"Ah. Him. Well, he's usually busy around this time." Sinbad sneered as if he knew something dirty about him and Soul appeared to be grimacing. Maka could feel her skin crawl. She did not like that look on Sinbad's face, especially not directed at her. "But initiation will still continue for you."

Upon exiting the closet, Maka immediately recognized that the dream took place in the Boy's Dorm. She judged from the long winding hallways with tall windows overlooking Death Academy's courtyard which is a stark contrast compared to the Girl's Dorm prison-like quarters. The dream appeared to take place after curfew, so around 10 o'clock at night. The trio walked to the end of the hallway until they came face to face with a dead end. Maka noticed a full mirror on the wall and took a moment to look at her dream self. The body is of average build, some muscles and also dressed in all black like the other two. However, his average features of brown hair, brown eyes and glasses is a dead giveaway. Maka is Ryuuta Yagi.

Sinbad takes a camera from his pocket and hands it to Soul. "Your turn, Eater."

Why is Soul being called 'Eater'? Maka thought. Soul turned toward Maka reluctantly, his expression grim. "This is an enchanted mirror that can take you any where you want to go. You just need to know the magic words. Also, it needs a little blood so we use this." Soul hands Maka a razor blade. "Hence, the name of our club "The Razors."

Soul continues, "Certain days of the week indicate where we go and what we're doing. On initiation, you use the enchanted mirror to get to the Girl's Bathhouse. Then you take pictures of whatever girl is in there without getting caught. If you can handle that, then you're in."

"You forgot something. Today is Wednesday."

Soul exhales as if he had been holding his breath. "Yes, today is Virgin Wednesday. This means that you are going to press the record button on that camera and record yourself..."

"Banging a virgin." Sinbad finishes for him.

This is horrible! Did this actually happen before or is this a random dream? Why isn't Death here? This is supposed be his dream! Maka wasn't so sure anymore. If she knew any better she would have thought that she was in someone else's dream by mistake!

"I've been watching this girl for a long time." Sinbad began. "I know what dorm room she lives in. What club she's part of. She always skips breakfast, but I know when she goes to lunch, dinner and what she's eating that day. I know what time she wakes up at and when she goes to sleep. I know who her friends are..." Sinbad eyes flicker to Soul, whom looks extremely uncomfortable at this point. "And when she is completely alone."

"How did you get into the Girl's Dorm?" Maka asked cautiously.

Sinbad scoffed, "I'm a Soothsayer. We can get into anything."

"Sorry I'm late."

Maka turned quickly, startled at the sound of another voice. It was Death. He combed his fingers through his black fringe with a bored expression. "After, it's over I'll use Hypnosis to make sure she doesn't remember a thing. So are you ready yet?"

* * *

 _disclaimer; Don't own Soul Eater/ Soul Eater Not! I own my OCs though!_

 _AN: review or bust. Seriously guys talk to me, say something! At least so I can know if this story actually has readers._


	9. The Nightmare

**The Doom Club**

* * *

I am not doing this! I've got to get out of here! Maka jams her hands into her pockets, fishing around for her P.O.R., piece of reality, in order to leave the dream. After a few seconds, Maka realizes the friendship bracelet is not in her pocket and stiffens in fear. Where is it?! Soul steps a step closer to Maka with a worried expression.

"What's wrong?"

"I-I... uh I just lost- nevermind." She stutters feeling even more helpless and scared.

A sharp pain, blooms in her hand and Maka lets out a yelp when she notes in horror and confusion that her hand is bleeding. "Good job distracting him, Eater." Sinbad is holding a razor with Maka's blood on it. Soul doesn't anwer, his mouth a tight, white line. "There's no backing out of this shit now." Sinbad added, "Keep looking scared and you'll be known as Uke from now on. I'm sure Cyclops can demonstrate that role on you to a T."

Death laughed, "We should tell him the story behind Soul's nickname."

"Don't." Soul spat, a hateful glare on his face. No one argued.

"Whatever. Just put your bloody hand on the mirror already." When Maka makes no sign of moving any time soon, Sinbad yanks her wrist roughly in exasperation. The blood on her hand squelches against the mirror, smearing a dark red line and Maka gags.

"The one I've been watching." Sinbad tells the mirror, ignoring Maka's protesting. The mirror skews their reflectons, wavy lines dance across its surface. A red fog starts in around Maka, indicating the dream is shifting into a nightmare. The image within the mirror is a familiar place, the Girl's Bathhouse and the girl is herself! Maka can see herself, walking up to the water, towel around her torso getting ready to slip it off and-

Maka opens her mouth, "Noo-"

"Noo!" Soul screams in a frenzy. "Don't fucking looking at her! Don't look! Don't-"

"Soul, pull yourself together!" Death grabbed Soul by the shoulders, shaking him roughly. "I knew we shouldn't have invited you!"

"I told you there was a change in plans." Sinbad piped up. "I know you got a thing for Maka, so I thought I'd be nice and let you go after Ryuuta and of course I'll be third-" Sinbad never finished that sentence due to the force of Soul slugging him so hard he fell straight to the ground, Soul jumped on him still punching his face.

"Hurry up! You only have 5 minutes until the mirror's portal disappears." Death grabbed Maka's arm, dragging her to the mirror.

Maka violently recoils from his touch. "Don't touch me! Get away from me you're disgusting!"

The walker is never supposed to touch the original dreamer or else they become bound! It's too late, he touched me! He touched me! Maka falls backwards, feeling another jab of pain as the pen in her pocket stabs her leg as she crashes to the floor. "Ugh!"

"Don't you dare!" Soul threatens, rushing off of Sinbad a murderous look in his eyes. Maka can barely see anything at this point, the red fog thickening as the nightmare grows stronger. "Wake up! Wake up!" Maka screams, futilely trying to leave the dream.

"Hey!" Soul grabs Maka's arm in the fog and experiences electrical jolts pass between them.

"Augh! Leave me alone, Soul!" Maka tries to twist out of his grip. The fog finally dissipates enough to allow visibility.

"Maka?! What the? How are there two of you?"

"What? I'm not Maka!" Maka shouts, "Just let go of me!"

"Yes, you are! Just look at yourself and oh my God you're bleeding really badly!"

Soul indicates the mirror. The 5 minutes have passed and Maka watches her own image in the bathhouse fade, replaced with the reflection of a distraught girl. She wears red and blue flannel pajama tee and shorts, familiar pale legs that are indeed a gruesome sight with a pen shoved deep into her left thigh, a miniature river of blood trailing down her leg. He was right even her voice was back to her own regular pitch.

"Soul, have you lost your mind? That's Ryuuta!" Death exclaims.

"No, Maka is standing right in front of me!"

"Why can't I see her then?" Death asks.

Death touched me, but nothing happened? Soul touched me and now he can see my true form. That doesn't make any sense! Maka argues with herself.

"Maka, let me get that pen out of your leg."

"He's Ryuuta." Death corrects again.

Soul ignores Death, squatting down level with Maka's wound. "Hey, this is my pen..."

"This is your pen?" Maka asks incredulously.

That means that the wish she brought did not belong to Death, but belongs to Soul. Soul mumbles under his breath and Maka doesn't hear him. "Yeah this was the first pen you ever lent to me. I carry it everywhere, but I must have lost it somehow. I've been looking for this."

Maka spotted a familiar red and green friendship bracelet on Soul's wrist. "Hey, my P.O.R! Give that back!" Maka lunged for Soul's wrist, just as he yanked the pen out of her thigh. "OWW!" Maka screamed. Even though this is a dream it still hurt like a bitch. "Why do you even have that bracelet...?" Maka finally managed to gasp through short breaths of pain.

Wait, I know the answer to that question. Maka answered herself. It was originally his friendship bracelet, they had a matching pair. He had given it back to her mid- junior year, signifying the end of their friendship, Maka remembered bitterly. That dream she had appeared to be so vivid and clear because both her wish and piece of reality belonged to the original dreamer. On top of all that, Soul, the original dreamer touched her.

She was now bound to Soul Evans. That was the last she realized before every thing started to turn white, indicating the dreamer waking up. Maka grabbed Soul's hand with the P.O.R. on his wrist and exited the dream safely.

* * *

 _disclaimer; Don't own Soul Eater/ Soul Eater Not! I own my OCs though!_

 _AN: Yasssss c;_


End file.
